Etouffante fraîcheur
by gobi78
Summary: Quand on mélange canicule, glace à la vanille, dragon slayeur et mage de glace, on obtient ça ! /!\ YAOI LEMON /!\


_**Étouffante fraîcheur**_

En ce jour d'août la température battait des records, les rares courageux qui arpentaient les rues de Magnolia longeaient les murs dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de fraîcheur.

Parmi eux, un mage de glace avançait d'un pas las vers le Q.G. de sa guilde. Sur le chemin, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi avait-il quitté la tranquillité de son appartement pour affronter la fournaise qui régnait à l'extérieur. Cette réponse était pourtant simple, c'était pour sa glace à la vanille que le brun bravait les éléments. La vraie question était : est-ce que ce dessert méritait vraiment un tel périple ? Pour l'ice maker il était évident que oui, habituellement il avait toujours un pot chez lui mais ce dernier avait déjà été consommé la veille.

Cette marche était une véritable torture pour le garçon, chaque pas semblait lui coûter énormément. Le soleil, astre impitoyable, paraissait se délecter de la souffrance du jeune homme, le martelant cruellement de ses rayons ardents. Sa peau habituellement laiteuse laissait apparaître quelques rougeurs, signes de futurs coups de soleil, une multitude de petites gouttes roulaient le long de son torse lui donnant un aspect luisant.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de torture, le bâtiment portant l'emblème de la fée était en vue. Le brun accéléra le pas à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir déguster sa glace. Enfin les portes passées, il poussa un long soupir, non mécontent d'être finalement à l'abri de la chaleur.

Le mage de glace put constater qu'une fois encore la guilde était en pleine effervescence, une bagarre générale ne tarderait pas à éclater. Sur le coup l'idée lui parut alléchante mais il se concentra sur le but principal de sa venue, il pouvait dès maintenant se délecter de sa glace tant méritée !

Le ténébreux avança jusqu'au comptoir pour passer commande auprès de la barmaid :

— Salut Mira ! lança-t-il accompagné d'un geste de la main.

— Bonjour Gray, salua la blanche en souriant, tu arrives bien tard aujourd'hui.

— T'as vu la chaleur qu'il fait aussi ? En parlant de ça, tu pourrais me servir une glace à la vanille s'il te plait ?

— C'est vrai que les températures ont grimpé aujourd'hui, bien sûr ! Je te prépare ça tout de suite, répondit la jeune femme.

Au même moment, le maître sortit de son bureau et interpella la barmaid. Ce dernier avait besoin de la jeune fille pour régler des papiers urgents, évidement Mira accepta immédiatement. Avant de monter rejoindre le vieil homme, la blanche s'excusa auprès de Gray et lui proposa de se servir lui-même tout en lui indiquant que la glace se trouvait dans le congélateur de la réserve. Puis la douce barmaid disparut au second étage, le brun poussa un autre soupir avant de se lever résigné à avoir sa glace coûte que coûte.

Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les escaliers qui descendent à la réserve, une fois sur place il repéra la porte qui scellait l'entrée du congélateur. L'ice maker ouvrit la porte puis alluma la lumière avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, il fut surpris par la taille de la pièce qui était pratiquement aussi grande que la réserve. Finalement c'était logique compte tenu du nombre de mages présents dans la guilde. Mais un problème de taille s'imposait à lui : comment retrouver sa glace à la vanille dans tout ce bazar ?

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, le jeune homme soupira avant de lancer ses recherches Il commença à détailler le contenu de la première étagère, petit pois, carottes, haricots verts, etc. Cette étagère semblait réservée aux légumes surgelés, soudainement le ténébreux réalisa que toutes les étagères devaient être rangées par classe d'aliment. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce pour trouver l'étagère dédiée aux desserts, mais son regard fut intercepté par quelque chose d'autre.

Qu'est ce qu'une paire de sandale faisait ici ? Curieux, le mage de glace s'avança prudemment pour découvrir Natsu prostré entre le mur et une étagère. Inquiet le garçon interpella son ami :

— Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Gray ?

Le rose semblait surpris de voir son ami ici.

— Est...est-ce que ça va ? demanda le brun.

— Évidemment ! répondit le slayer avec son éternel sourire, pourquoi ?

— Parce que t'es complètement recroquevillé au fond de la chambre froide de la guilde, tu trouves ça normal ?

— Fait trop chaud dehors... avoua le dragon.

— Pas faux, reconnut le mage de glace.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je suis venu chercher de la glace, histoire de supporter plus facilement la fournaise qui règne à l'extérieur.

Après ces courtes explications, le brun reprit ses recherches en quête de sa glace. Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Natsu l'observait silencieusement, le corbeau trouva enfin son Graal sur l'étagère du fond. Il prit son précieux pot dans les bras et se dirigea vers la porte, il en actionna la poignée mais cette dernière refusa tout mouvement.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? jura l'ice maker mécontent.

Ce dernier posa son précieux dessert au sol pour retenter d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci semblait déterminée à garder le jeune homme prisonnier. L'ice maker essaya de faire céder l'entrée en y donnant de violents coups d'épaule, malgré la force des chocs l'accès refusait de s'ouvrir. Le ténébreux tâcha une nouvelle fois de forcer la poignée, à deux mains cette fois-ci. Il entendit finalement un craquement provenir de la clanche, dans un sourire victorieux, il força une dernière fois sur l'objet. Ce dernier céda enfin mais pas dans le sens que l'aurait voulu le garçon car il se retrouva avec la poignée dans la main et une porte toujours close face à lui.

— Alors là c'est le pompon ! hurla le noir ivre de colère.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu l'iceberg ? demanda le mage de feu interpellé par la colère soudaine de son camarade.

— C'est cette putain de poignée qui a cassée !

— Hein ?! Tu veux dire que tu nous as enfermés dans le congélateur ? interrogea le dragon slayer.

— C'est pas de ma faute si cette merde m'a cédé dans les mains ! s'emporta le garçon furieux que son ami lui rejette la faute.

— Putain mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi balourd !

— Moi balourd ?! Et tu crois que t'es bien placé pour me faire la morale ?

— A ce que je sache c'est pas moi qui nous ai enfermés ici !

— Peut-être mais c'est pas moi qui ai détruit le port d'Hargeon pour la troisième fois en six mois !

— Retire ça ou je te casse la gueule ! hurla Natsu hors de lui.

Gray lui balança son poing en pleine figure pour toute réponse, ses phalanges craquèrent au contact de la joue du slayer, témoignant de la violence du coup. S'ensuivit un combat acharné entre les deux hommes, évacuer leur trop plein d'émotion par les poings était plus facile pour eux que de réfléchir à la situation.

Les deux rivaux se poussaient contre les étagères, faisant tomber leur contenu sur le sol. Ils se faisaient des croche-pattes, tentant vainement de mettre son ennemi au sol. Des marques rouges apparaissaient lentement sur leur peau maltraitée, quelques gouttes de sang vinrent tacher le sol déjà souillé d'une multitude d'aliments renversés et piétinés par les jeunes hommes.

Soudainement Natsu glissa sur le pot de glace que le brun avait laissé devant la porte, ce fameux pot se retrouva propulsé en direction de l'ice maker et explosa littéralement sur son torse. Le noir se retrouva couvert du liquide sucré.

— Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! houspilla le garçon.

— C'est bon calme toi, c'est que de la glace, rassura le rose.

— Justement ! C'est la glace à la vanille que j'étais venu chercher, ma préférée, maintenant je ne peux plus en profiter et je suis dégoulinant de glace, se lamenta-t-il.

— Pour le pot j'y peux rien, mais pour la glace qui dégouline je peux t'aider à t'en débarrasser.

Gray hoqueta sous la surprise, depuis quand la tête à flamme avait une voix si...si sensuelle ? Le mage de glace aurait pu penser que cette intonation venait de son imagination mais le regard que lui lançait le dragon en ce moment même le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'avait rien imaginé. Salamender ne fit pas attention à la réaction de son camarade, trop occupé à détailler son torse musclé parsemé de coulures vanillées. Le slayer se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres face à cette vision des plus exquises, geste qui n'échappa pas au mage de glace, ce dernier déglutit tout en reculant doucement mais sa fuite fut rapidement interrompue par le mur de la chambre froide.

Natsu s'approcha du jeune homme, tel un félin, le regard brûlant de désir. Arrivé à hauteur de son ami, il se saisit des poignets de ce dernier pour les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête. Malgré la peur qui se lisait dans le regard du corbeau, il se laissa faire hypnotisé par le comportement prédateur qu'adoptait son camarade.

— Laisse-toi faire, susurra Natsu à l'oreille du brun avant de la mordiller.

Pris au dépourvu Gray laissa malgré lui échapper un gémissement de plaisir, le rose le contempla fier de lui avant de commencer à lécher minutieusement la glace qui coulait dans le cou du noir. L'ice maker était complètement perdu, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation des plus inattendues. Malgré tout il appréciait le traitement qui lui était offert, la sensation de la langue chaude de Natsu sur sa peau était tout simplement divine, embrasant son épiderme sur son passage.

Un fois le cou du glaçon débarrassé de toute souillure, le bouillant dragon captura les lèvres de sa proie dans un baiser torride. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois dans un ballet endiablé, faisant gémir les deux hommes qui s'étaient cramponnés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le ténébreux qui était inactif jusque-là, passa ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse de son amant, jouant avec les épis en bataille.

Les deux hommes rompirent le baiser à cour d'oxygène, haletant, le regard ardent, les joues rosies par le plaisir, tout en eux respirait la débauche. Gray rompit le silence :

— Tu n'as pas fini ce que tu as commencé, déclara-t-il d'une voix suave.

Le rose ne put retenir un sourire pervers avant de de nouveau s'accaparer le corps de son amant à coup de langue. Il commença par suçoter tour à tour les boutons de chair du garçon, ces derniers durcirent sous l'insistance du petit muscle rose, procurant encore plus de plaisir à leur propriétaire. Quant au brun, il massait le crâne du slayer, l'encourageant dans son exploration.

Natsu tomba finalement sur un obstacle au cours de sa descente, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, le glaçon avait gardé son pantalon. Mais le dragon n'en fit pas grand cas et déboutonna rapidement le vêtement qu'il laissa glisser le long des jambes de son propriétaire, se retrouvant ainsi face au caleçon du jeune homme dans lequel une bosse conséquente s'était formée. Le mage de feu caressa tout d'abord l'objet à travers sa prison de tissu, provoquant un gémissement plus poussé de la part de Gray qui rougit violemment suite à ce laisser-aller plus que gênant. Son compagnon lui fit un grand sourire avant de déclarer :

— Tes gémissements forment la plus douce des mélodies à mes yeux, n'en ai pas honte.

Le brun fut profondément touché par les paroles si sincères de son ami, il décida de suivre son conseil et de ne plus se retenir. Le rose reprit ses caresses, les faisant plus insistantes. L'ice maker poussait des gémissements toujours plus profonds et plus forts, des vagues de plaisir parcouraient tout son corps l'embrasant littéralement.

Le dragon en voulant plus, descendit lentement le caleçon du garçon dévoilant son intimité au garde à vous. Gray s'empourpra à la vue de Natsu face à son membre dressé, ce dernier se lécha les lèvres avant de le prendre en bouche. Le mage de glace poussa un profond soupir de bien-être, la bouche de Natsu était chaude et humide, un régal ! Le rose commença de doux va-et-vient agrémentant le tout de quelques coups de langue, le ténébreux plongea une nouvelle fois ses mains dans les cheveux hirsutes du mage. Savourant pleinement le moment, ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes dans l'espoir d'approfondir le plaisir qui le submergeait. Le slayer accéléra son mouvement et resserra sa bouche autour du membre gonflé, prêt à se délivrer.

Le corbeau, sentant la délivrance approcher voulut prévenir son camarade. Ce dernier ne prit pas compte de l'avertissement et accéléra un peu plus son va-et-vient sur le sexe vibrant de plaisir. Gray se délivra quelques secondes plus tard dans la bouche du rose qui avala tout, il se releva pour faire face au brun et le tira dans un baiser brûlant de désir.

Le noir passa ses mains sur le torse du rose, curieux et pressé de découvrir son corps. Natsu arrivé à sa limite, retourna d'un geste vif son compagnon et se colla à lui tout en lui présentant deux doigts. Le ténébreux s'empressa de les capturer dans sa bouche, il fit rouler sa langue dessus s'appliquant à correctement les humidifier. Une fois la tâche accomplie, le mage de feu dirigea sa main vers l'intimité impatiente du mage de glace et y inséra un a un ses doigts humides. Sur le coup Gray se crispa face à l'intrusion douloureuse mais parallèlement il en voulait plus, il se força à se détendre chose qui fût simplifiée par la main de son ami qui vint caresser son membre de nouveau éveillé.

Quand Natsu sentit que l'antre du glaçon se décontractait, il retira ses doigts et se débarrassa de son pantalon ainsi que de son caleçon pour enfin coller sa verge dressée contre l'intimité de son amant. Ce dernier recula son bassin, à la plus grande surprise du dragon, pour faire entrer l'objet de ses désirs en lui. Natsu poussa un gémissement tout le long de l'intrusion, une fois complètement dedans il offrit quelques secondes au brun pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Chose faite rapidement à la sensation qu'offrait l'intimité du garçon sur son membre, le bouillant jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde pour commencer de doux va-et-vient. Gray se sentait partir dans les limbes de la luxure tant les déhanchés de son ami lui procuraient du plaisir. Alors qu'il pensait avoir goûté à tous les plaisirs qu'offrait l'acte charnel, son amant frappa un point de son anatomie qui lui fit voir des étoiles, il poussa un profond gémissement guttural reflétant toute la jouissance qui l'avait assaillie. Natsu comprit immédiatement qu'il avait frappé un endroit clé et s'appliqua donc à le marteler de coups toujours plus violents et plus secs.

Pour le mage de glace plus rien n'existait, le monde avait cessé de tourner, le soleil s'était éteint, tout avait disparu et il ne restait plus que lui et Natsu qui employait toute son énergie à le noyer sous ce torrent de plaisir dans lequel il plongea la tête la première.

Gray explosa dans un orgasme digne du big-bang, le rose donna quelques coups de bassin supplémentaires avant de se libérer à son tour.

A bout de souffle, épuisés mais heureux les deux hommes se séparèrent pour s'allonger l'un contre l'autre. Bercé par les battements encore précipités du cœur de l'autre, ils s'endormirent non sans un dernier baiser.

_Quelques heures plus tard

— Tu crois qu'ils ont couché ensemble ? demanda une petite voix dans un murmure lointain.

— Ça me paraît pourtant évident ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de faire ça ici ? répondit une voix ferme et effrayante.

— Je pense qu'on peut leur pardonner pour cette fois, je suis si heureuse qu'ils aient pu enfin prendre conscience de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, expliqua la première voix qui semblait se rapprocher.

Natsu ouvrit les yeux doucement avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi dans le congélateur, il remarqua la présence de Mira qui le fixait d'un sourire radieux mais aussi celle d'Erza dont l'aura ne laissait présager rien de bon. Finalement il prit aussi conscience de sa nudité totale ainsi que celle de Gray toujours endormi dans ses bras.

— Tiens... Enfin réveillé ! aperçut la rousse.

— Er...Erza je peux tout expliquer, déglutit le dragon slayer, en fait tout est de sa faute ! enchaîna-t-il tout en pointant le brun du doigt.

— Je ne veux rien savoi...

— Mais moi je veux tout savoir ! coupa la blanche, tout jusque dans les moindres détails, termina-t-elle avec un regard qui faisait peur.

— Mira ce n'est pas le moment ! s'énerva la reine des fées, quant à toi, tu vas te dépêcher de réveiller l'autre imbécile et vous allez me ranger tout ce foutoir ! Je ne veux pas voir ne serait-ce que votre ombre dans la guilde tant que tout n'est pas nettoyé, expliqua-t-elle à l'intention du rose.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce traînant derrière elle la barmaid. Natsu soupira avant d'exécuter les ordres de la tyran.

Les garçons étaient en plein rangement quand le mage de feu mit la main sur un pot qui le fit sourire. Il se retourna en direction de son camarade et lui demanda d'un ton aguicheur :

— Dis, tu aimes la glace à la menthe ?

_**FIN**___


End file.
